


Such a Heavenly View

by Nestra



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, guerinweek20, mgweek20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: You light up the path.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Such a Heavenly View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Michael Guerin Week 2020, Day 4 for the prompt "a sky full of stars." Title and summary are from the same Coldplay song.
> 
> Thanks to grit kitty for beta.

Michael never knew quiet until the desert outside Roswell. Occasionally the wind blew and rustled through the scrub or he heard an owl hoot, but those small interruptions were nothing to the chatter and chaos that filled his life.

Alex spent too much time in deserts halfway around the world that seemed like they were never silent.

Michael remembered the last time they lay together in his truck, ten years ago, when he was losing Alex. He couldn't tell him the truth. _I did something bad, and I can't stop thinking about it, and I'm afraid you'd stop loving me if you knew._

Alex remembered the last time they lay together in Michael's truck, ten years ago, Michael's hand crudely splinted and so obviously still causing him pain. _It's my fault, I never should have put you in danger like that, and I don't know why you don't hate me._

Michael never came out to the quiet places after Alex left. He could see the stars from his trailer, and that was enough.

Alex looked up at the stars, no matter what country he was in, and refused to remember what he no longer had.

Michael overfilled his life, padding its empty corners with work and sex and drink and research, because emptiness just left room for echoes, and he was so tired of hearing and rehearing the worst parts of his life.

Alex focused on his life with a soldier's discipline, because he had a job to do, an important job that he believed in, and if he had to be half a person, he would be one who helped make the world safer.

Michael still looked up at the stars, because he belonged to one of them.

Alex still sought out quiet places, because he longed for them.

And when they find their way back together, Alex listens to the quiet desert and only hears the wind and the owls and Michael's breath in his chest.

Michael's got a sky full of stars to look at, but all he sees is Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter as [@akaNestra](https://twitter.com/akaNestra) and Tumblr as [changingthingslikeleaves](https://changingthingslikeleaves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
